


Marking His Territory

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kuroo is possessive over his hot boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking His Territory

So my current situation is I am at the mall and fell on the floor. Simple as that. That is a graceful fall, ahm, not really. There is nothing graceful about my fall at all. Okay I fell, big deal, everybody gets to little accidents once in a while. 

Okay, I gotta get up. A hand? What the hell is this hand doing in front of me like offering me to take it. Wait a minute, the hand looks familiar. The moment I tilted my head up the first thing that came to my mind ‘I saw a handsome smile’. And then suddenly I find myself chanting ‘Please don’t smile. Please don’t smile. Please don’t smile.’ 

Of fuck, Terushma-fucking-Yuuji flashed his boyish smile! I know I have a boyfriend, but I also can’t help it that I could appreciate some attractive men every now and then. And he’s like my type too, the bad boy type.

“Thank you…”

“Anything for you Daichi. If I was not there to catch you when you fell. At least I’ll be there to pick you up. ” 

I swear I blush with that statement. “Stop saying things like that!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Even if he is apologizing he still looks hot “Fancy meeting you here. Must be fate.” Why does he have to say it in the most cutesy-sexy way evuh?

“Yeah, fancy.”

“Hey, since we are already here. Maybe we could eat somewhere, together.” 

“I’m sorry, but my day is sort of full.” Yeah, I’m sort of currently with my boyfriend. He just paid some bills.

“Oh come on’ Daichi, we haven’t seen each other for a while and I sort of miss your company. You are sort of my muse.”

Is he doing what I think he’s doing? Okay, he is so trying to charm me with his smile again. And he just has to tell me that I am his ‘muse’. Oh damn! Yuuji please, you are already tempting me to sin.

“So how was work?” I asked. And that isn’t just something to escape the bizarreness of the situation. I am genuinely interested in stuffs like that. 

Suddenly I feel a strong grip in my arm. “Daichi let’s go.” Tetsurou said the words demandingly with a hint of anger and irritation. He’s totally in a bad mood. Why? Did something happen while he’s paying his bill? God might had punished him or something.

Wait! Wait! Wait! Tetsurou is here! Since when is he here? I didn’t even feel him getting near. I guess my boyfriend isn’t only a devil, but also a ninja. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, I finally meet you.” Yuuji greeted.

“And who are you?” Tetsurou scoffed at him. I could tell that Tetsurou really isn’t fond of Yuuji.

“TerushmaYuuji.”

Tetsurou looked at Yuuji examining him. “Yeah, I think I heard about you.”

Yuuji laughed forcedly. 

Tension! Tension! Tension! And lots of Tension!

Yuuji eyed Tetsurou menacingly, while Tetsurou returned it with his own blazing eyes. Someone should break this tension. Or else… I had witnessed a thing like this before. And I know that a bad thing will happen. Daichi, don’t panic. Nothing is happening yet. But fuck hell! I just couldn’t help it to panic when I see two combusting men, not to mention hot and handsome and cute, ready for the kill.

“I heard so much about you too.” Yuuji said.

Suddenly, Tetsurou wraps his arms around my belly, pulling me closer to him as I felt my back on his chest. “Oh honey, I was glad to hear that you are talking about me with your colleagues.” First of all, I don’t talk about Tetsurou with Yuuji. And second of all, what the fuck is he doing?!

“Yeah, I heard you are a great boyfriend. I’m not sure how reliable that info though.” 

“I am. Better than you will ever be.”

Okay this is turning really awful. It is just word war now, but I know this could get ugly if things will be out of control. And all I am doing is shutting my mouth and witnessing everything without even moving. And damn hell, Tetsurou’s embrace is becoming way too tight. 

“Listen scumbag! Daichi and I are on a date. So keep your dick inside your pants if you still want to feel any orgasm in your life.” Tetsurou scowled. I almost forgot that Tetsurou has no sense of modesty at all.

Wait a minute. He just threatened Yuuji, from touching me? Is he also trying to protect his territory? Is this his way to tell other men that I am his? 

“Daichi and I are going. And he does not want to talk to you!”

Tetsurou finally let go of me, and in an instant grabs my wrist and starts dragging me along the crowd of people. I lost any reservation or strength that I possess as I let him take me somewhere I don’t know. I don’t even have the time to look at Yuuji just to say goodbye. I feel somewhat embarrassed, that was some dramatic scene. 

His grip in my wrist is tight, and his steps are fast and forceful that I almost have to run just to keep up with his pace. Yet the only thing I could do is stare at his back wondering how he looks. Does he still look pissed? Are his eyebrows doing this frown thing? Are his eyes as intense as a raging volcano?

It isn’t hard to figure out the equation. This situation isn’t rocket science or balancing of isotopes. There is only one reason why he is acting like this. My boyfriend is jealous. Such actions are childish and immature, and there is no way that this can be tolerated. But the fact that I could cause such a reaction from him, or that I cause reaction from him at all, I just can’t help but feel a bit triumphant. The fact that he can be very possessive towards me as much as I am to him, I admit that somehow it makes me feel like I’m somehow special, to him… Is it wrong to feel some tiny ounces of happiness?

Tetsurou halts and let go of my wrist. We stand there with his back still mine in silent. I look at him waiting what he will do next, hoping that he will say something – an explanation why he did it. Or just anything, I’ll take just anything to make me feel at ease somehow.

He speaks with his back still facing me “It’s not that I don’t trust you.” He said, his voice low and tense yet velvety “It’s just I don’t trust him.”

Even though I could not see his face, I could tell the struggle in is voice. I could almost imagine those deep brown eyes narrowing. I could almost imagine his lips tensing. But I am not prepared when he turned his body and face me. He looks like he is about to burst. 

“Look, anyone could tell that that scumbag has hots for you. You may act all Godzilla and breathe fire. But you’re still a pervert magnet.” I don’t breathe fire. “What I am saying is, that you’re hot, you’re beautiful, you are a walking temptation, and I know that men and women will always come to you even you don’t like it or not. I know that okay? But damn hell Daichi! I couldn’t help to feel like this. I couldn’t help but feel that any minute, someone will take you away from me. And it isn’t only that scumbag photographer, I could tell how that Oikawa guy was like all over you too. And they are not the only ones.” 

He’s serious. And he’s scary.

“I know I am acting like some immature child to you, but, I am your fucking boyfriend Daichi. I want you for myself…. And it just doesn’t help that you have to act all friendly of those scumbags too. It makes me… It makes me worried…”

I am not aware that Tetsurou and I are feeling the same thing, that ugly jealousy. It’s funny how he says everything I feel. All the insecurities I feel when girls are being all over him are the same as how he feels when boys are trying to win me. I almost feel like that both of us are just fools being guarded for nothing. 

But at the same time, maybe this jealousy thing is inevitable. We are only humans after all. We could feel these nasty emotions once in a while that could make things out of control, and dictate our actions. I could be such a bitch, and he could be a total warfreak; because we are jealous and protective of each other.

Looking back at our relationship, Tetsurou had always been the one reaching out first. He was the first to realize he loved me, the first to express his attraction, always even the first to send a morning greeting message. Considering how the nature of our relationship is, maybe it isn’t much of a surprise that Tetsurou is the one who will first burst his boiling emotions. 

“You know, I would really punch that lousy photographer.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I know you wouldn’t like it.” He said mildly.

Tetsurou, will you stop saying words like that? Because I feel like my knees are going to give-up any minute now.

He isn’t still looking at me when he speaks again “And I don’t want you to have any reason to hate me.” His voice is full of tender and vulnerability “I don’t want to trigger another possible fight with you.”

And to those words I am left undone, in the best way. Those things he is doing because of me, for me. It amazes me how Tetsurou could be understanding and know things that I like and how he tries to do it the best he could. Although I said that I kind of like his possessiveness just a while back, but I don’t advocate violence. 

Those things that could make him out of control, and how he was trying to control them. How accurate is he to know what I like and what I don’t. And to know the boundaries of when it is being too much already, knowing when to stop. And these instances that he is willing to do something even out of his nature. All of that, Just to keep me.

I walk next to him until we are standing side by side. I slowly sneak my hand to hold his.

“Let’s go somewhere.”

“Where?”

“Just take me anywhere you want.”

He looks at me finally, he has this confused look in him “What happens to your democracy in relationship and shit?”

“Well, technically it is my turn. And I have the freedom to use it. And I chose to let you decide.”

“I get it, you are just lazy to think of a place so I get to do it for you.” He said smiling mischievously. “So I get this turn and also the one after this because I have no intention in giving my turn to you.”

“Yeah, do anything you want.”

“Really?” The return of the perverted face. And I know what he was planning.

“Except touching my bum you idiot!”

Right now, I don’t care where he will take me. Even if his spontaneous tendencies will start to kick off and take me into a sinking island in Micronesia, because it is him that will take me there, and I am so sure that he will be with me all throughout.

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking if I could also turn this into series.


End file.
